Gambling Problem Redone
by Antagonist Obsessed
Summary: Redone  "No Luxord. I stayed behind because I think you have a problem." Zexion told him."And what is that?" He inquired. "Luxord, you have a gambling problem." Zexion said. What happens when everyone's favorite gambling Nobodies owes people munny?


Gambling Problem

Xacese: Hi everyone. I redid this story.

Zexion: Which mean she fixed all of her errors that all of you who reviewed pointed out.

Xacese: Well I hope I did. So I want to thank Axel-P, Fantasy0Girl, and I'mANinjaPunk for reviewing*hands out cookies*

Demyx: Can I have one too?

Xacese: Sure*hands cookie* Ok so here's the story.

Axel: You'd think she'd learn. YOUR FORGETING THE DISCLAIMER!

Xacese: Fine. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only own the plot and myself. At least I think I do….

~~~ I ~~ II ~~~ III ~~ IV ~~~ V~~ VI~~~ VII ~~ VIII~~~ IX ~~X ~~~ XI ~~ XII ~~~ XIII ~~ XVI~~~

All was normal in The World that Never Was, or as normal as a place that never was can be. All of the nobodies were up to something different. Marluxia was in his garden, Larxene was in her room sharpening her knives, Axel was with Roxas in his room, Zexion and Lexeaus were with Vexen in his lab, Xigbar was on the ceiling squirting Xaldin with a water gun, Demyx was playing his sitar, and Saix and Xemnas were somewhere doing something.

Though, Luxord was setting up for one of the Organizations big events, the monthly poker game. Ever since Luxord joined the organization he has gotten mostly everybody playing poker. Though only the smarter nobodies knew not to play against Luxord since he always wins. The ones who played against him either felt that they could beat him or was drunk. Though how you can beat someone called the Gambler of Fate is beyond me.

When everything was ready they all gathered in the Grey Room. Out of everyone in the Organization only six people were playing; Xigbar, Axel, Lexeaus, Larxene, Xaldin and of course Luxord. In the middle of the room there was a large poker table and all of the couches were moved to be facing the table. Vexen was the dealer since no one trusted each other to, especial Luxord. Once everybody was seated the game began.

As the game went on there were folds, bluffs, and many good hands. By the end of the game Luxord won and got 7000 munny and Xigbar's underwear (don't ask how that happened, but he was drunk).

"Well, does anyone have anything else to bet?" Luxord asked everyone as he counted his munny. Xigbar went to talk but his mouth was covered by Xaldin.

"If we had anything else, Lux, I think it would be better if we keep it." Axel said.

"Aww, come on Axel, or would you rather a game of Black Jack or how about Texas Hold-em?" Luxord asked. "

Hold what?" Xigbar asked laughing.

Xaldin hit him on the head and he passed out onto the floor.

"No thanks. I would actually like to have some munny left over." Axel said as he got up to go with Roxas back to his room.

"I for one agree with Axel." Larxene piped up as she stood up.

"Larxene, you would be up for one more game wouldn't you?" Luxord asked smirking.

"No." She snapped. "Why, no need to be a sore loser Larxene." He said laughing. Larxene sent a surge of lightning at him.

"Oww!"He yelped as he jumped out of his chair as he got shocked. Larxene then opened up a portal and went to her room. Everyone then followed her and went to their own room. Xaldin picked up Xigbar and threw him into a portal that went to his room, then going to his own room. The only people left were Zexion and Luxord.

"Well Zexion would you like to play a hand or two?" Luxord asked shuffling a deck of cards.

"No Luxord. I stayed behind because I think you have a problem." Zexion told him.

"And what is that?" He inquired.

"Luxord, you have a gambling problem." Zexion said.

"A _gambling problem_? That's absurd!" Luxord shouted standing up.

"You continually tried to get someone to gamble with you after the game is over, you play a card game every day and you let Xigbar bet his underwear just so the game to continue. Admit it Luxord, you have a problem and one day you're going to lose all of your munny." Zexion said walking up to him.

"Hah! Zexion; One I don't have a gambling problem and two I will _never_ lose." Luxord laughed.

"Luxord, you need to admit it" Zexion told him.

"Even if I do, _which I don't_, I would never admit it. _Especially_ not to you." Luxord told him. He walked up to him a patted him on the head. Zexion swatted his hand. Then he created a portal and left.

"Me, have a gambling problem." Luxord laughed as he left. Zexion just stood there shaking his head.

The next day Luxord went to the Grey Room. As he went in he was surrounded by Xigbar, Axel, Lexeaus, Xaldin and Larxene.

"Luxord, we want a rematch." Xaldin told Luxord.

"Oww. Not so loud. I still have a hangover from yesterday." Xigbar said holding his head.

"Hmm, I thought that none of you wanted to play anymore?" Luxord asked.

"Aww, is Luxord scared?" Larxene cooed.

"No I'm not scared. Fine let's have a rematch." He told them. They brought the poker table back into the room. Vexen came back to be the dealer and the game began.

Then the impossible happened, Luxord lost.

"Well Luxord it seems as though you finally lost." Axel said smirking. Luxord was still sitting there in shock.

"Well it seems you owe Xaldin 1850 munny, Larxene 2200, Lexeaus 1350, Axel 1900, and surprisingly you owe Xigbar 3850." Vexen told him. "So in total you owe everyone 11150 munny."

"Xigbar, you told me that you couldn't do your mission today because of your hangover, yet you can beat Luxord in a game of poker?" Saix asked staring at Xigbar.

"Oww, my head!" Xigbar said dramatically falling over.

"Wait, I only have 7000 munny!" Luxord exclaimed taking out his munny.

"Well then we'll take that." Larxene said taking the munny from him. Luxord tried to take the munny back from him, but Lexeaus held him back.

"You still owe us 4150 munny, and we want it by the end of the day." Lexeaus told him. With that everyone got up and left. He looked up to see Zexion staring at him shaking his head and then left. He felt like he was trying to say _"I told you so."_ Luxord started to pace around the room.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get 4150 munny by the end of the day?" He though. Then he had an idea. "I'll see if anyone needs anything done and then I can get some munny!" I smiled and ran out the door going to look for someone.

As he ran down the hall he walked into Roxas.

"Roxas is there anything I can do for you for munny?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well I needed to pick up some Sea-Salt Ice Cream for me and Axel today in Twilight Town and I have a mission to do. If you can get it for me that would be great." Roxas said.

Luxord smiled. "Sure Roxas!"

"Ok then here's the munny for the ice cream. Once you have it I need you to bring it to Vexen's Lab for me, he said I can put it in one of his freezers." Roxas told him handing him the munny.

"What about the munny for _me_?" Luxord asked.

Roxas laughed. "I'll give it to Vexen. He'll give it to you once you have the ice cream so you don't just run off with the munny."

"Okay, thanks Roxas." Luxord said running into a portal to Twilight Town.

Once he got there he walked to the candy store.

"Hi what can I do for you?" A blonde woman asked from behind the counter.

"Umm, hi, I'm here to pick up an order of Sea-Salt Ice Cream for my friend." Luxord told her.

"For Roxas and Axel, they're my best costumers; they come here almost every day." She said smiling. She turned around and went to the back room to probably get the ice cream. After five minutes she came back with a worried look on her face.

"Um, sir, could I have some help getting the boxes?" She asked. "_Boxes?_" He thought. He followed her to the back room. In the corner she led him there were three huge boxes. When he went to pick them up they felt like they weighted forty pound each. _"How much ice cream did they get?" _ He thought. Despite that he picked up all three of the boxes and struggled as he walked outside. Once he was outside he handed the woman the munny and left. He went to an alley and opened up a portal to Vexen's Lab.

He ended up outside his door and kicked on it.

"What do you want?" Vexen yelled at him.

"I need to drop off Roxas's ice cream." Luxord said trying to look over the top of the boxes.

"Oh, come in." Vexen said opening the door all the way. He walked in and followed as Vexen led him to the freezer. You could feel the temperature drop as you walked into the room. He followed as Vexen led him to the freezer. He opened the door for him and let Luxord walk in. He could see his own breathe.

"Just put the boxes over there." Vexen instructed him. As he put the boxes down he could feel his back relieve from all of the weight. He quickly walked back into the slightly warmer room.

"Roxas said you would give me the munny once I was done." Luxord told Vexen.

"Ah, yes here you go." He said handing Luxord 100 munny.

"Now get out of here." Vexen instructed him.

As Luxord went to leave he turned around "Vexen, do you by any chance have any jobs I could do for munny?" He asked.

"Well you could… no it to dangerous." Vexen mumbled.

"What? What? Please I'll do anything." He said grabbing Vexen's shoulders.

Vexen stare at him. "_**First get your hands off of me!**_" He yelled. "If you want something to do then you can get rid of something for me." Vexen said. "Follow me." He walked to a back room and opened the door. When he walked in he immediately smelled the foulest smell in the worlds. He gagged.

"What is in here?" He asked.

"Toxic chemicals." Vexen answered smirking. He stopped in front of five barrels that had some sort of black liquid.

"I need you to bring these to the Fragment Crossing in a power plant that I found. Just make sure that none of it touches you, there are some _unpleasant _side effects." He said grinning.

"And I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Luxord mumbled.

"Silence!" Vexen yelled. "If you want me to give you munny you will hold your tongue and learn to respect you superiors!"

"Okay, okay." Luxord said holding his hands up in defense. Vexen opened a portal for him.

"When you're done with that you can report back to me." Vexen snapped and left Luxord. He carefully picked up each barrel and walked each one through the portal. As he walked the last one through some of the black liquid spilt out of the barrel and it burnt through the cement ground right next to his foot. He continued to walk the barrels to the power plant until he saw more barrels that had the exact same liquid in it. We continued to put the rest of the barrels with the others. As he put the last one down, fifteen neoshadows popped out. He summoned his cards and sliced through them. As the last one was sliced in half he walked back through the portal.

He walked out to see Vexen talking to Marluxia.

"Sorry to interrupt you conversations but I'm finished." Luxord said causing Vexen and Marluxia to jump.

"Oh, Luxord, I didn't notice you." Vexen stuttered.

"Umm, I 'm going to leave then." Marluxia said.

"No!" Vexen snapped grabbing his arm. "Luxord I need you to do one other thing for me. I'm working on a cloning experiment and I need you to get a DNA sample for me." Vexen told him. "I need you to go to Destiny Island and go to this location." He told him handing him a piece of paper. "Now go!" Vexen snapped.

Luxord ran into a portal to Destiny Island. He walked along the beach until he ended up in front of a tree house. He climbed up the stairs to see what looked like a room. He saw a hammock bed and a dresser. _"What can I get his DNA from?"_ He thought. He looked around and saw a brush on a dresser. There were silver strands of hair in the brush. He grabbed the brush and started to walk outside. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hid behind the door.

"I can't believe Riku isn't back yet." A young boy said.

"Me neither, Kairi is still worried about him." A girl said. Two people walked into the room.

"Hey who are you?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Luxord asked.

"I'm Selphie and this is Tidus." Selphie said smiling.

"I-I'm a… friend of Riku." He said.

"Wait you know Riku! Where is he?" Selphie squealed.

"He's, umm, in Twilight Town." Luxord stuttered.

"Twilight Town? Where's that?" Tidus asked.

"Listen, he wanted me to get him his brush, so I need to go." Luxord rushed trying to get around them.

"Wait he had you come here for just a brush?" Tidus asked.

"You know Riku, he loves his hair." Selphie smiled. She walked into the room. She went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Here you can give these to him." She told him handing them over.

"Umm. Thanks." He said and walked out.

"Bye!" Selphie yelled.

Luxord walked out of sight before opening a portal and went back to Vexen's Lab. When he got there Vexen was by himself.

"Ahh, your back. Good." He said taking the clothing and brush from him. "Well you did a good job so here is your munny." Vexen thanked him handing him 1400 munny.

"Thank you Vexen." Luxord waved before leaving.

As he ran out of the room he bumped into Demyx. Bump, meaning knocking him to the ground falling on him.

"Hi Luxord." Demyx said blushing.

"Hi Demyx." Luxord said smiling.

"Luxord?" Demyx said.

"Hmm?"Luxord asked.

"Can you get off of me?" Luxord rolled off of Demyx and stood up.

"Hey Demyx do you..." "Have any jobs for me to do?" Demyx finished. Luxord raised his eyebrow.

"Word travels." Demyx answers.

"Do you?" Luxord asked.

"Well there are two things that you could do." Demyx told him. "I need you to clean my fish tank and do a mission for me."

"Well I guess I could do that." He answered.

"Great follow me!"Demyx happily answered. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to a room he has never seen before. He opened the door to see a giant fish tank. It had to be taller than Lexeaus. Inside was a Sea Neon and some Aquatanks.

"Demyx is that your fish tank?" He asked.

"Yep isn't it awesome! Superior told me I could have them so I would stop bugging him and Saix all of the time to have my missions in Atlantica all of the time." He said laughing. _"Sometimes I wonder if something is wrong with him."_ Luxord thought.

"So what do I need to do?" Luxord asked.

"Well I need you to scrub the walls of the tank and Marluxia is going to come later to give me some plants to put in my tanks." Demyx told him. "Well I'll be back later to check on you." He said handing him a scrub brush and a ladder.

Luxord grabbed the ladder and put it near the edge of the tank and climbed up. The sides had algae on it. He took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve and put his arm in to start scrubbing. As he started scrubbing some of the Aquatanks woke up and noticed his arm in the tank. They darted to his and grabbed onto his arm. He yelled and batted them off with the scrub brush. Every time he put his arm near the tank the fish would jump at him like piranhas. After thinking he turned Demyx's fish into cards. With that he grabbed the brush at started to scrub. As he was finishing up he heard a knock on the door. The door opened revealing Marluxia with a wagon with plants in it.

"Hello Luxord. I see you met his fish. I must say that is a very creative idea. I find tying them up with vines helps." Marluxia said smirking. He pulled the wagon in to the room "Well here are the plants for Demyx's tank." Marluxia said. "Oh and I heard that you're trying to get some munny. I have to go on a mission and I have a feeling that Axel might try to burn my garden again, I was wondering if you could watch for a while."

"I guess so why not?" Luxord shrugged.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later." Marluxia waved. Luxord pulled the wagon to the tank and put the plants in one by one. As he finished he hears the door open again and turned the card fish back into the evil fish they were before.

"Hi Luxord! You're finished, it looks great!" He climbed up the ladder and went up to the top. He put his arm in the tank and Luxord flinched. _"What is he doing? Doesn't he know they're evil?" _ Luxord thought. One of the Aquatanks swan up to Demyx and turned onto is back and let Demyx rub its' stomach.

"Aww! Who's a good fishy, you're a good fishy." Demyx cooed to the fish. Luxord was beginning to get freaked out.

"Demyx!" Luxord piped up. "What is the mission you need me to do for you?"

"Oh, it's the perfect one for you! I have to go to Port Royal and take out an Illuminator. Why they have me taking down something like that I don't know."Demyx nervously laughed. "Well then I guess I better be going then shouldn't I?" Luxord smiled heading off to Port Royal thinking about stopping at the tavern to get some rum.

Luxord looked around to notice that he was in a cave of some sort. In one of the corners he noticed that there was a light shining. As he walked towards it he noticed that it was the Illuminator. He summoned his cards and started to attack the lizard. The lizard would keep turning the light off making it hard for Luxord to aim for it. As he aimed randomly for the lizard, the lizard tail wacked him in a place that should never be hit. He kneeled over in pain. He got up and finished off the Illuminator. The he limped into the portal back to the castle. Demyx walked past the hall to see Luxord crouched on the ground.

"Luxord! Are you ok?" Demyx asked kneeling next to him.

"Just… Fine…Finished… Your… Mission." Luxord grunted.

"Thanks Luxord!" Demyx squealed not even noticing that Luxord was still in pain. "And here's the munny I owe you." He said handing him 600 munny.

"Thanks." Luxord said standing up. "Well Marluxia is waiting for me so I should be heading off." Luxord told him getting up.

"Well, okay then. Bye Luxord!" Demyx said waving.

With that Luxord headed off to Marluxia's garden. You can smell the scent of flowers as you walk down the halls. When he stood outside the door there were vines coming out from underneath it. There were Birds of Paradise, Bat lilies, Sakura trees, Star Orchids, and other plants of different colors. Marluxia was standing under a Sakura tree.

"Ah, Luxord you're finally here. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." Marluxia said smirking.

"No, I just ran into a little problem. Or, it ran into me." Luxord chuckled. Marluxia was staring at him like he was insane.

"Well I have to go to the Land of Dragons for a recon mission. I would rather stay here because Axel has been acting suspicious lately. I think he might be planning on burning my plants and I need someone to watch them." Marluxia said.

"So I just need to watch your flowers while you do recon?" Luxord asked.

"Yes, just make sure nothing happens to them." Marluxia said. "If something happened, that would be an unfortunate denouement." He smirked."You know what I think I bring back some plants from there." and with that he opened a portal and left.

After thirty minutes, so Luxord started to play his fifth game of solitaire. As he finished it Axel and Roxas walked in.

"Oh…umm… Luxord what are you doing here."Axel nervously said as they both hid something behind their backs.

"I am being paid by Marluxia to make sure _you_ don't destroy his garden." Luxord answered.

"Well he just got back and wanted me to tell you that he's back." Axel said as he and Roxas walked further into the garden. He saw that Axel had a blowtorch in his hand and Roxas had a baseball bat in his hand.

"No you don't." Luxord told them.

"_No I don't_ what?" Axel asked.

"No you don't burn down or beat any of Marluxia's plants." Luxord replied.

"_And why not?_" Axel snapped.

"Because, unless you would like your munny then it would be in your best interest to not destroy the plants." Luxord replied. He grabbed Axel and Roxas and threw them out the door. Marluxia walked down the hallway summoning his scythe. Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and ran away.

"Well it seems that you managed to keep them away here's your munny." He said handing him 1000 munny.

"1000 munny for watching your garden?" Luxord asked.

"Yes. Do you know how long it took me to collect all of these plants?" He replied walking deeper into the garden. Then Luxord left the room.

He still needed 600 munny.

"Luxord!" He heard a voice call him. He turned around to see Zexion.

"Hello Zexion. What can I do for you?" Luxord smiled.

"You want money correct? Then you will follow me and help me in the library putting books back on the shelf." Zexion told him and turned around and walked away.

Luxord, who was still standing in shock of Zexion use of superiority, had to process everything that he just said. He then quickly followed after him. "_How can some so short be so fast?" _Luxord thought. When he caught up with him he was at the entrance to the library. The Organizations library was like any other library, except it's five times bigger. Near some couches there were five giant piles of books.

"I need you to put all of these books back where they belong." Zexion told him. "And while you do that I will be reading my book." He said sitting down and summoning his Lexicon.

"Wait! You want me to put _all_ of these books back?" Luxord asked.

"Well I just thought you wanted some money, after all I heard that Larxene was planning on using you as target practice if you didn't get everyone their money by the end of the day. But to each their own." Zexion said shrugging flipping the page of his Lexicon.

"On second thought, I'll get to putting the books away." Luxord said scurrying off to put the books away. Zexion chuckled as he saw him run off. Luxord took every book and put them into piles of where they went. After piling the 1276 books, he counted each one, he went to put them away. After two hours of putting each one away he went to Zexion to tell him he was done.

"Well Zexion, I'm finished."Luxord said looking pleased with himself.

"Let me check." Zexion said marking his place in his book and getting up to check to books. After five minutes Zexion called Luxord.

"What did I do?" Luxord asked.

"You put this in the wrong place." He said holding a manga in his hand.

"This one says J F Amano and you put it in-between J 741.5973 AMANO and J 741.5973 AMANO." Zexion sighed putting the book where it belongs.

"Is that the only thing I did wrong?" Luxord asked. Zexion nodded.

"Though there is one thing I need you to do before I give you the money."He told him.

"What is that?" Luxord asked.

"You need to say that I was right and you were wrong." Zexion smirked.

"About what?" Luxord questioned him.

"About you having a gambling problem and I told you that you would lose all of your munny." Zexion smirked.

"No way." Luxord said.

"Luxord." Zexion said.

"No." Then there was a loud bang at the door.

"ZEXION! LET ME IN SO I CAN KILL LUXORD!" Larxene screeched from the other side of the door. Luxord jumped back.

"Okay, okay, you were right." Luxord told him.

"Louder." Zexion smirked walking towards the door. Larxene continued to bang at the door.

"You were right and I was wrong!" Luxord said louder. Zexion shook his head and he put his hand on to the handle. Luxord started to shake.

"You was right and I was wrong. I do have a gambling problem. Just don't let Larxene in!"Luxord panicked. Zexion smirked.

"Good job Luxord." Zexion laughed.

Then Zexion opened the door. Luxord screamed as Larxene came charging at him with her knives out and lightning all around her. Just as she was about to hit him everything disappeared. He was back in his room. Larxene was gone but Zexion was standing in the corner smirking with his arms crossed.

"Wait you did this?" Luxord asked. Zexion let out a little laugh.

"Yes Luxord. This was all an illusion. I wanted to show you that you do in fact have a problem." Zexion said. Luxord was shocked. "_How could he do that?_" Luxord thought.

"Wait so none of this happened. I never did anything for anyone! I never got hit by a heartless, or bit by Demyx's evil fish!" Luxord exclaimed.

"No. None of that ever happened." Zexion told him and left the room. Luxord then ran after Zexion screaming "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" at the top of his lungs.

So now you're probably expecting me to tell you that Luxord either never gambled again or went to get some help, right? Wrong. After spending many hours of trying to find and kill Zexion, Luxord gave up and went to find Xigbar, Axel and Xaldin to play another game of poker. And again Luxord let Xigbar use underwear as a bet. Except this time it wasn't his. So poor Zexy did all of that for nothing. Sigh, will Luxord ever learn. So I guess that the moral of this story is that you shouldn't waste your time with people, especial Luxord, that have gambling problems.

~~~ I ~~ II ~~~ III ~~ IV ~~~ V~~ VI~~~ VII ~~ VIII~~~ IX ~~X ~~~ XI ~~ XII ~~~ XIII ~~ XVI~~~

Luxord: Well that was interesting.

Demyx: Thanks Luxord for cleaning my tank.

Zexion: You know he never really cleaned you tank, right?

Demyx: What?

Xacese: He's right, it was all an illusion.

Demyx: Oww man, now I have to do it. *sighs*

Xacese: It's okay Dem.

Zexion: Though I do have a question.

Xacese: What is it?

Zexion: Did those book call numbers mean anything?

Xacese: Yes they actually did. You see in my library J 741.5973 AMANO is Kingdom Hearts volume 4 and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories volume 2. J F Amano is Kingdom Hearts II volume 1 AMANO.

Demyx: Cool!

Luxord: That was really created.

Xacese: I know.

Zexion: Don't flatter yourself.

Xacese:*pout* Well thanks for reading and please review.

Zexion: All types of responses are expectable, except for flames.

Demyx: Yeah, I can't put those types of flames out and they hurt our non-existent hearts *pout*.

Luxord: You can even make a request for a one-shot.

Xacese: I'm open to any ideas so...

Everybody: BYE!

Demyx: And every time you review we get closer to curing Luxord's gambling addiction.

Xigbar: Wait!

Xacese: What?

Xigbar: Well I'mANinjaPunk sounded like she wanted my underwear soo… Here you go *hands underwear*

Xacese: I'm sure I'mANinjaPunk would like that. BYE!


End file.
